In the End
by pleaseBitehereX
Summary: When Cristene gets lost on her way home, she's injured and ends up in M.E. I know, I know! It's been done before... But just go with me here! PLZ!


In the End Chapter 1

I sighed as I stepped out of the door and on to the cobbled streets. It was raining again. But then again, this was New York. Rain was nothing new. I snapped open my umbrella and walked out of the entrance. As I made my way down the streets, I commenced my everyday ritual of thinking over what had happened today. Tuesdays were the most horrible days of every day. Every Tuesday I had a class with and, as her name suggested, she really did bring misery. For some reason unknown to me, she really hated me. She hated me inside and out. From day one, she had treated me as trash. Today was no exception. Today she had caught me drawing life art during one of her color scheme lectures and had commenced humiliating by indirectly implying that I was a whore and a bitch.

I sighed again, my mood taking another tumble down just thinking about . There were only two things about Tuesdays that was good; a day at the library reading, and staring at the absolutely gorgeous Chad Coffman, and the sleepovers that me and my best friend, Jill, had every Tuesday when she came up from Mercer County in New Jersey where she went to Princeton to study. Usually the sleepovers would start with me telling her all about and Chad Coffman. Then she would tell me her problems, which would change weekly. As much as I loved her, I have to say that she was very fickle, in more than just love interests. She was fickle in reading, in problems, and in life in general. She was a Casanova of females and in more ways that even Giacomo Casanova was. But she was not fickle in friendships. I knew because I had been friends with her since we were two years old. Our grandmothers were best friends, our mothers were best friends, we were best friends, and our children would most likely be BFF's, too.

I smiled. Just thinking about Jill made me happy. She was like the moon, dark and mysterious, yet so happy. And if she was the moon, then I was the sun, happy and exuberant; we worked together even though we were so different. Now, trust me when I say I'm not usually this moody. Everyone is always commenting on my perkiness. But, today was a horrible day, and it's raining. The sun is behind the clouds. Give me a break here.

I sighed again as I turned the corner. I seem to be doing a lot of that. I raised my head to the familiar sight of the Diner. The owners of the store had painted it again. This was the third time this week. _They're going to go bankrupt from all the money they spend on painting it, _I thought. The Orsman's just couldn't seem to choose which color scheme they wanted. First it was pink and blue, then pink and green and the list goes on. _At least they're not as bad as Jill, _I thought. _If it was Jill, she would have it changed by the hour_. I chuckled; Jill's fickleness had been a common source of humor and comedy for all of us in high school. But now everyone had gone off to their own colleges, and we no longer kept in touch, except for me and Jill and the occasional 3rd person.

I continued to walk down the sidewalk when suddenly the rain started coming down in torrents. '_Oh Shit!'_ I ran, in high heels, mind you, down the sidewalk and into the shortcut through the forest. I did not want to go the long way around and any way, the forest would protect me from the rain. I stopped to take a breather and continued on. Fifteen minutes later, I still hadn't reached the other side. '_That's strange,' _I thought, '_I should've been at the metro ten minutes ago. Hm._' I decided that I had probably taken a wrong turn and continued on. But my heel got caught on the edge of a root sticking out of a tree. I fell over and hit the rock directly in front of me. Then everything went black….

NOTE:

OK so I really don't know where I'm going with this so… when you review if you could tell me if I should a) have her fall in a (complicated) relationship with Haldir, b) have her fall in a (even more complicated) relationship with Glorfindel, c) have her fall in love with a hobbit, d) or have her not fall in love at all. Sorry to all those Legolas fans!!! I do love Greenleaf, but it's overdone!! =)

Brownie points to those who review!! And I promise it won't be some sap story!! There will be plenty of action!!! And it's not going to start where you think it is!!!


End file.
